


Likes Boys

by oakest



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakest/pseuds/oakest
Summary: The universe wants to kill Blaine. That's the only explanation. It wants Blaine to keel over with love and lust and die on this spot.Because suddenly Kurt's sweater is being ripped open and his shirt says LIKES BOYS and Kurt is popping his hips and Blaine is seriously going to die.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Likes Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is set during/after the Born This Way episode when Kurt transfers back to McKinley. But I didn’t really stick that close to canon aside from that outfit and that dance, because Kurt looked killer in his Likes Boys shirt and I just think Blaine deserved to see it. So here’s that.

Blaine doesn't normally do this, for the record. He is _not_ a sap. Okay, he knows he might be (cough cough gap attack) but even this is a little much for him.

It's Kurt. Kurt turned him into a sap somehow. He blames it all on Kurt.

And he can, too, because it's Kurt's actions that have him curled in a ball and eating low-fat vanilla ice cream out of the tub. Even alone on his bed, where he knows no one will see, he can feel the shame of utter patheticness. What would the Warblers think to see him like this? He shudders at the thought.

It's stupid; he knows. It's not like Kurt dumped him. But, still - dumping Dalton and dumping Blaine feel eerily similar. He has visions of Kurt slipping away from him, of becoming tired of Blaine's invariable blazer and the long trips to see each other. It would be slow, Blaine imagines, because Kurt is too kind and compassionate to do it intentionally. It was just inevitable that Kurt would lazily let Blaine slip from his mind, distracted by Nationals and New York and all of the colorful lights at McKinley and on Broadway. Blaine shovels down another mouthful of ice cream.

Blaine's mind runs in circles all night, sometimes falling back into the pillows with a sigh, determined that he's going to lose Kurt forever. Then, five minutes into his wallowing, he'll shoot upright again, think of the way Kurt held him tight after he sang Somewhere Only We Know yesterday, and smile wide enough to crack his face open, he's sure. He flip flops all night until he falls asleep. The lights are still on, and through his soft breaths, the ice cream forgotten on his bedside table slowly melts.

———

Blaine only had two classes with Kurt, being in different grades, and so he hadn't realized how much he'd built his schedule around Kurt. He finds himself naturally wandering towards the doorways of Kurt's old classes, waiting for him to emerge until the classroom empties and he remembers that Kurt isn't there to walk to their next class together. Lunch is awkward and stilted, even with the boys he's been friends with for years. Kurt's well placed one-liners and occasional monologues are missing, and Blaine finds that no one else is as funny as he remembers.

It sucks. Life without Kurt sucks, and that's the only way Blaine can put it. Returning to his room that afternoon, he almost wallows again. Almost.

But he looks at the picture of Kurt he's got framed on his desk, imagines the matching one of Blaine hanging in Kurt's locker. He remembers the "COURAGE" sign that Kurt had proudly texted him a picture of when he hung it back up in that old locker yesterday. And that's when he knows what he has to do.

———

Actually walking into McKinley High, Blaine feels some of his courage drain. Classes are over, so the hallways are mostly empty, but there's still some kids milling about, mostly boys in lettermen's jackets he assumes are waiting for some sports practice to begin. It's been a while since he walked the halls of a public school, and unwelcome memories of his own old high school start to creep in. Lockers everywhere, he misses the elegant marble of Dalton.

But remembering Dalton, he remembers who he is now. He keeps his fists clenched in the pockets of his electric blue sweater, reminding himself of the power behind his punches. Images of Kurt holding his hands also surge to mind, and that gives him even more fuel to keep going.

It isn't long before he finds the auditorium. He walks in before he has time to second guess exactly what he'll do on the other side of those doors.

When he sees the glee kids all grouped on the side of the stage, laughing at something he can't hear, he gets the sudden feeling of immense outsider-ness. Like he is just an intruder, unwelcome to the inside joke they all share. It's the feeling he felt looking over his shoulder at Kurt when all of his friends welcomed him into their arms after Blaine's song on the steps. Except last time, Blaine walked away. This time, he's determined to make a place for himself.

He starts to walk forward, but slows when he sees everyone moving off stage and the curtain falling. Kurt alone walks in front of the curtain, planting himself in the middle of the stage. Blaine moves like a man possessed and sits down obediently in front of Kurt's commanding presence. When Kurt's head snaps up and the music begins to play, Blaine prays he's not spotted. He knows in his gut this is something he has to watch, and he wants nothing more than to continue uninterrupted. He gets his wish.

Then the music really starts, and Mercedes and Tina join Kurt on stage. He's taking Blaine's breath away, arms raised above his head like that. And his hair - it's still quiffed like usual, but there's something extra-tousled about it that sends a thrill through Blaine when he realizes where he recognizes the look from. The eyes rolling, the hair mussed - that's what Kurt looked like the first time they made out in between sessions practicing their Candles duet. Blaine remembers how Kurt would lean back and sigh with his hands raking through his own hair, and it made Blaine go crazy to see Kurt so lost in the moment. Now, watching Kurt command that energy on stage, Blaine has to shift in his seat. Especially when - _oh. my. god._

The universe wants to kill Blaine. That's the only explanation. It wants Blaine to keel over with love and lust and die on this spot.

Because suddenly Kurt's sweater is being ripped open and his shirt says LIKES BOYS and Kurt is popping his hips and Blaine is seriously going to die. Kurt wears this knowing smile, staring at something intangible far above Blaine, but Blaine's heart thrums with a pulse that tells him _Kurt is thinking of you_. He doesn't know how or why he knows, and part of him wants to shove down the arrogance. But then Kurt is sauntering away and snapping his head over his shoulder and Blaine _knows_. _Kurt is thinking of me_.

The song continues, and even just dancing in the background, Kurt is an unstoppable force. He loses himself in the moment, Blaine can tell. When Kurt steps up for his next solo and whips that sweater into the empty audience, Blaine has a vision of himself as a screaming fangirl clamoring to catch it and reaching for Kurt from the front row. Again, he tries to push his instincts down, calling himself silly. Then Kurt starts dancing and saying his verse and Blaine loses all hope for dignity.

Kurt's every movement is sharp and on point, but not the tailored way he step-touched with the Warblers in their perfect unison and matching blazers. There's an intensity behind his eyes, a ferocity that seems to pull every light in the room to shine even brighter on him. He falls back into line as the chorus begins again, and even though Blaine logically knows they must have practiced and choreographed this, Kurt looks so _himself_ that it's as if the moves just come naturally. The fists on his hips, swaying them with such power as he stomps his feet - it's all too much for Blaine to take without short-circuiting.

There's a moment while everyone rearranges, starts to move in a big circle as more join the stage, when Kurt freestyles some dance moves in the midst of the organized chaos. He's smiling to himself, eyes closed in a split second of serenity. Blaine knows Kurt isn't thinking about him anymore, but he loves it. Because Blaine can tell that Kurt isn't thinking about _anything_ other than the music in his veins and in his throat. He looks natural, pure, raw. He looks beautiful.

———

In the aftershocks of the song, Blaine can't bring himself to move from his seat. The glee kids all cheer and congratulate each other, and Blaine still stares at Kurt with zeroed in focus. Kurt wipes sweat off of his brow and hugs Mercedes with a huffing laugh that Blaine can't quite hear amidst all the noise but recognizes easily all the same.

They slowly dissipate, Kurt high-fiving Britney and clasping their hands together as they walk off stage, leaning into each other. Blaine is sure he's complimenting her for something - he's always so lovely and encouraging after performing - but it doesn't matter what. Blaine just can't stop replaying what he just saw over and over in his head.

Sitting alone in the audience, he is overcome with regret for how he'd been acting the past week. He'd been trying to keep his spirits up in front of Kurt, but all of that pathetic moping and those selfish thoughts seem so foolish now. Watching Kurt be so himself, so free and proud and confident, it's a side of Kurt that Blaine hasn't seen much of. It would sneak out in pops of color in Kurt's weekend outfits, come out to play when he began to monologue passionately about whatever was on his mind - faux fur, skincare, the Shakespeare passage he was reading for English. It was there when he shamelessly cried and poured his heart out for Pavarotti. Blaine always listened intently, just content to watch Kurt and bask in his light. Blaine can't believe he'd been thinking of only himself this whole time, not focusing on how at home Kurt feels at this school, or in his own clothes, or with his lifelong friends. He's appalled with how jealous and thoughtless he had been.

Watching Kurt on that stage, Blaine knows where Kurt belongs. And it doesn't tug on his heart to think of them belonging in different schools anymore, because Blaine knows, without a doubt in his mind, that the intensity Kurt saves for song is an intensity he's also given to Blaine. He knows who Kurt was picturing when he moved like sex personified, he knows what makes Kurt run his hands through his normally mannequin-perfect hair. Blaine's heart starts to race with something other than guilt.

He's so lost in his musings, he doesn't recognize the lights coming back up, doesn't realize that Kurt is approaching him until he's leaning over him with a coy smile.

"Hey there, Warbler. You lost?" And just like that, Blaine's heart stops in his chest. Kurt makes his world stop.

He tries to compose himself at least a little, laughing at himself as he stands up to pull Kurt into a hug. The closeness and warmth of Kurt soothes and thrills Blaine at the same time. "No, not lost. I think I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

They pull away a little, Kurt beaming at him bright enough to blind. But Blaine wouldn't dare look away from that beautiful smile. He wants to kiss him with enough love to make the sun set and the stars come out to shine on them.

But the moment passes, Kurt giving a knowing look before he pulls out of the embrace and twirls for Blaine. Facing him and tugging on the hems of his tight white shirt, he displays the bold black letters for Blaine. "Like my shirt?"

Blaine laughs now, a real throaty laugh instead of the breathless chuckle he'd been going with. He shakes his head, reaching out to rope Kurt back against him. He presses their hips together and stares happily into Kurt's green eyes. "I love it." And that's when he takes his moment to kiss Kurt like he's the oxygen he needs to live. Because he is.

Kurt, for his part, truly does feel the sun set and the stars shine on them as every sensation but Blaine slips away. It's magic.

"So," Kurt says breathlessly when they pull apart, blinking as he tries to pull himself together. "I take it that kiss means you watched the performance?"

Blaine smiles at him and shakes his head a little again. His eyes are wide with wonder. "You're amazing, Kurt. Amazing," he pauses to kiss him again, just because he's irresistible. "Watching you up on that stage, it's... You are beyond words. I've never seen you sing or dance like that. I-I've never seen you do anything like that," he says, and they both bubble over with laughter.

"I'm serious, Kurt. You are breathtaking."

Kurt smiles at him, coy smirk coming back to his face. "And to think: I'm all yours."

———

When Kurt tells Carole over the phone that he's spending the afternoon with Blaine, she knows his voice sounds just a little too dreamy. She gives the phone to Burt, smiling as he argues with his son about Blaine's intentions with him. But Kurt promises to be back by dinner, and Burt lets him go with one more reminder not to "throw himself around" and a quick, vaguely threatening conversation with Blaine about the integrity of his son's heart.

Kurt is mortified, of course, blushing like crazy as he starts his car. But Blaine just laughs, steals Kurt's hand away from the steering wheel to kiss his knuckles. "I think it's really, really sweet that your dad is so protective of you."

"Ah, yes, sweet. Just how I want my sexy boyfriend to think of me," Kurt says, trying to joke but with an undertone of insecurity leftover. Blaine makes suggestive eyebrows at him until he bursts into giggles.

"I will have you know that your sexy boyfriend - so aptly put, by the way," Blaine overdoes it purposefully and Kurt rolls his eyes, "Thinks that you are beyond sexy, _especially_ up on that stage today."

"Which I can't believe you snuck in to watch, by the way," Kurt says, rolling his eyes yet again. Blaine keeps a firm hold on his hand, tugging a little so Kurt will turn to look him in the eyes. He almost gets lost looking at Kurt's perfect face, but that just makes it better.

"I missed you," Blaine says, laying himself bare for Kurt to see his insecurity, his neediness. Kurt smiles the soft kind of smile that makes his eyes scrunch up. He glances down to their hands, then back to Blaine, who is still looking at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"It's only been two days," Kurt is just on the edge of a whisper, scared if he says it any louder his voice will crack into a million pieces the way he wants to right now. He takes a deep breath, forces the corners of his mouth to upturn once more. "Two days and you already miss me. Blaine Anderson, I think you're a bit desperate."

They don't laugh, but their eyes do sparkle. Blaine appreciates what Kurt is really saying, understands that it's a confession of his own desperation as much as it is a joke about Blaine's. He squeezes Kurt's hand and nods, just barely perceptible, but Kurt knows. And so they smile.

Blaine reaches over and turns the car key back out of place, and the hum of the engine disappears. "Kurt Hummel, you are absolutely right. I am desperate for my boyfriend. And I refuse to waste one minute more not kissing him."

In the end, they did waste a minute or two not kissing. The gear shift was poking uncomfortably into Kurt's stomach, making him pull Blaine towards him, who knocked his elbow harshly on the center console trying to reach out for Kurt. They both laughed, clambered into the backseat, and laughed some more and more for hours.

When Kurt was lying on his chest, tracing patterns over his ribcage as they relaxed together, Blaine felt at home. And it's all that he wants for Kurt to feel at home wherever he goes.

———

Even though Blaine doesn't get to walk with Kurt through the Dalton gardens during their study hall anymore, knowing he has Kurt in his corner makes him feel like his home is everywhere. Every time he sings at Warbler practice, he can close his eyes and hear that perfect harmony of Kurt's voice intertwining with his.

One night, when they're cuddling in Blaine's bed, he tells Kurt about their imagined harmonies in every song he sings. Kurt tears up and traces the lines of Blaine's face, whispering about how perfect he is. 

"Whenever I dance, I picture you with me," Kurt confesses in response. Blaine smiles mischievously, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's soft neck.

"Totally called it." 

“Excuse me?” Kurt demands, laughingly shocked. Blaine smiles at him triumphantly. “You did not call it.”

“Yes, I did,” Blaine counters, tugging Kurt closer to him despite his protests. “Ah- you haven’t even heard my evidence yet. Would you like to?”

And Blaine is evil, because he knows what that smile does to Kurt and _uhg_ \- “Yes, I would.” He makes sure to roll his eyes, but neither of them are convinced. Blaine just keeps beaming and smirking.

“Do you remember the Born This Way dance?”

“Clearly. Unforgettable.”

“Well, I was out there in the audience, and you didn’t know I was there, but there was something about you... And your hair,” Blaine pauses to reach a finger up, twirling a strand falling on Kurt’s forehead and making Kurt cross-eyed looking up at the movement and dopey smiley. “You hair looked all tousled up - eerily similar to how it looks now, actually.” Blaine is still giving Kurt that mind-blowing smile, so it takes extra effort to roll his eyes at Blaine’s perpetual cheesiness. “Which is funny, because this is how your hair looks whenever I drive you crazy.”

On cue, Blaine goes for the kill: placing soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses on Kurt’s neck. Kurt pushes his head back to further expose the skin for Blaine, one hand tugging at his collar and the other instinctively going to pull on his own hair. Trailing onto the collarbone that Kurt exposes for him, Blaine looks up at Kurt through his lashes, and Kurt can feel the curl of his boyfriend’s lips into a smirk. Kurt is losing his goddamned mind.

Then, Blaine pulls away without warning, leaving Kurt’s skin damp and cold. He looks at Blaine accusingly, but he can’t stay mad at that smile for long.

“And that’s my evidence. Ever since I saw that mussed up hair, I knew who you were looking for in the audience.”

“Hmm. I’ll admit, you do make a strong case,” Kurt concedes, doing so because he knows what comes next. And, surely, Blaine smiles and goes back to kissing Kurt’s jawline just like he’d hoped. Blaine mumbles, and it’s mostly inaudible nonsense, the kind that always overflows from Blaine when he’s lost in the moment. Kurt normally smiles contentedly and lets him go without even trying to decipher it, but this time, he catches some fragment of “dancing” and “likes boys” and most definitely the word “sexy” being thrown around. Kurt’s chest swells, but he tries not to give it away. Looking curiously and lovingly down at Blaine, who is now going to town on one of Kurt’s favorite sweet spots at the junction of his shoulder, Kurt asks, “Just how often do you think about that dance?”

“Often,” he replies, needing no further clarification to know exactly what Kurt is wondering. He finishes up the hickey on Kurt’s shoulder, then pops up to look Kurt in the eyes. “Want me to show you how much I loved it?”

Kurt squeals with delight as Blaine pounces on him anew, and they laugh and make love all night. Kurt thanks the universe for giving him Blaine to dance with, Blaine thanks the universe for giving him Kurt to sing with, and they both give thanks to Lady Gaga. Over and over again.


End file.
